Hannibal
HANNIBAL, son of Hamilcar Barca, was a Carthaginian military commander and tactician who is popularly credited as one of the most talented commanders in history. Often regarded as the greatest military tactician and strategist in history, Hannibal would later be considered as one of the greatest generals of antiquity, together with Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Scipio, and Pyrrhus of Epirus. Military historian Theodore Ayrault Dodge once famously called Hannibal the "father of strategy," because his greatest enemy, Rome, came to adopt elements of his military tactics in its own strategic arsenal. This praise has earned him a strong reputation in the modern world, and he was regarded as a "gifted strategist" by men like Napoleon Bonaparte and the Duke of Wellington. Having died in antiquity, Hannibal has been reborn as a clone through the actions of Dr. Mindbender, and now pledges his loyalty to Cobra. Devastatingly attractive and charismatic, Hannibal is whispered by some to the natural successor to Cobra Commander. Description :The man before you is a perfect specimen of masculine physical beauty; handsome, rugged, and strong, with striking Mediterranean features. His face is deeply tanned, and framed with black hair that hangs free to his shoulders. He wears a leather jacket over a black T-shirt and jeans, completing his outfit with steel-toed boots. The look in his eye signifies wisdom beyond his apparently-young years, and he looks attractive, charismatic, and dangerous. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Hannibal originally lived during a period of tension in the Mediterranean, when Rome (then the Roman Republic) established its supremacy over other great powers such as Carthage, the Hellenistic kingdoms of Macedon, Syracuse, and the Seleucid empire. One of his most famous achievements was at the outbreak of the Second Punic War, when he marched an army, which included war elephants, from Iberia over the Pyrenees and the Alps into northern Italy. In his first few years in Italy, he won three dramatic victories, Trebia, Trasimene, and Cannae, and won over several Roman allies. Hannibal occupied much of Italy for 15 years, but a Roman counter-invasion of North Africa forced Hannibal to return to Carthage, where he was decisively defeated by Scipio Africanus at the Battle of Zama. Scipio studied Hannibal's tactics and brilliantly devised some of his own, and finally defeated Rome's nemesis at Zama having previously driven Hasdrubal, Hannibal's brother, out of Spain. Much later, Serpentor was an attempt at a perfect-warrior that succeeded a little too well -- he took over Cobra, and had to be put down by Zartan. However, Dr. Mindbender had another experiment - a clone recreation of the original Hannibal, cobbled together from trace DNA and a mix of fresher stock manipulated to create the perfect war leader. In this case, however, Mindbender didn't accelerate Hannibal to adulthood. Instead, Dr. Mindbender decanted Hannibal as a relatively normal infant, and hid him away in a secret compound in Tunisia. There, young Hannibal studied and trained all day, and at night experienced five-senses recreations of the original Hannibal's battles while sleeping in a special Brainwave Scanner pod which imprinted the memories directly. By the time Hannibal reached adulthood, he had a unique combination of classical memories and real-world experience. MUX History: Having reached adulthood naturally, in 2004 at age 18 Hannibal began leading local Cobra southwest European operations in training for his future role of Cobra general. Hannibal was introduced to Cobra Command in 2006 by Dr. Mindbender. Hannibal pledged his loyalty to Cobra Commander and began directly familiarizing with Cobra's then-current culture and equipment. When Cobra Commander vanished in July of 2009, Hannibal was groomed to take over as the new Cobra Commander by those unsatisfied with the Baroness's interim leadership. However, with the return of Cobra Commander in 2010, Hannibal seemed content to act as one of Cobra's loyal field commanders. In July of 2011 Hannibal was promoted to Ground Forces Executive Officer. In 2012, with Cobra's efforts to act as a more legitimate world power in Central Asia, Hannibal traveled to the United States to work more closely with the Crimson Guard and Dreadnoks operating there. In 2014, Hannibal took over many Cobra US field operations on behalf of Cobra Commander. In 2015, Hannibal took part in the attack on the Pit. In 2016, Hannibal began to work closely with Zandar of the Dreadnoks. Together they launched an invasion that resulted in the capture of 15 US cities. In 2017, Hannibal and Zandar took over Washington, DC, and moved into the White House, raising the Cobra flag over the capitol. In 2019, G.I. Joe invaded Washington, DC, driving out Cobra. Hannibal was severely injured in the attack, losing his right eye. OOC Notes Overlord is Cobra's Ground Forces commander. Hannibal is his executive officer, and is tasked with overseeing Cobra's ground forces in the Americas. Logs 2012 * November 23 - "Hannibal Pays the Dreadnoks a Visit" - Hannibal goes to pay his respects to Zartan 2016 * October 18 - "North American Operations" - Hannibal issues orders to Cobra operatives in the United States. * December 22 - "Assault on Washington, DC" - Hannibal announces his plan to strike Washington, DC. 2017 * May 11 - "State of the States" - Hannibal reports on the state of the Cobra-controlled American cities. 2019 * June 25 - "Charlotte and Laser Kittens" - Hannibal prepares for his next attack, in the face of increasing weirdness. * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. Players As a TP Character, Hannibal will be played by members of the TPStaff. ---- For now, he's played by Bzero. References * action figure @ yojoe.com * filecard @ yojoe.com * Hannibal @ NNDB Category:2006 Category:Characters category:Clones Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Strategists Category:Coil Category:Humans Category:TP-Only